


Revealing Mysteries

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Mysteries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Stiles Stilinski's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked up, regretting it immediately when he saw what Derek was pointing at: his application for college. With his name on it. His real name. The name he hadn't even told Scott. The name only he and his dad knew and no one could pronounce correctly. The name he had kept a secret since years and was now known by Derek because he hadn't thought about putting the application away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Revealing Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027702) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I have no idea what I did, or what I wanted to do, but I think it's not this bad, and I hope you enjoy anyway. If you find mistakes or have a hint please let me know, I'm glad about it.  
> Enjoy!

“What's that?“ Derek asked and Stiles looked up, regretting it immediately when he saw what Derek was pointing at: his application for college. With his name on it. His real name. The name he hadn't even told Scott. The name only he and his dad knew and no one could pronounce correctly. The name he had kept a secret since years and was now known by Derek because he hadn't thought about putting the application away.  
“Oh, that's- that's nothing, actually,” he said while Derek picked the files up and he started panicking a little. “It's just-“  
“Mieczysław,“ Derek said with a perfect Polish accent and without any mispronunciation and Stiles stopped. “Is that your name?” Derek asked. “Like, your real name?“ Derek said the name again and then stared smiling. “I like it. It sounds good.“ He looked up and saw Stiles standing in the middle of the room, just staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “What? Don't you- Sorry, don't you like it?” He then sighed and rolled his eyes as if remembering something. “Of course you don't like it, you never told anyone the name, I should have thought about this. I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you. I just- sorry, I should have known, I-“  
„You can pronounce it,” Stiles interrupted him and Derek broke off.  
“What?”  
“You.” Stiles pointed at him. “You can pronounce it.”  
Derek furrowed his bow and looked at the paper again. “Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I?”  
“Because no one can pronounce it. Not even my dad could pronounce it the first time and he still gets it wrong sometimes when he's thinking about something else. How did you manage to- how did you-” Stiles opened his mouth a few more times but didn't say anything, and finally he shook his head. “You can pronounce it,” he said again.  
Derek only nodded. “Yes,” he said eventually. “Why do you- why don't you want to be called this way?”

There was a long pause. “My mom called me this way and it reminds me of her. I don't- didn't like people calling me this after my mother died, because no one could pronounce it and it felt wrong, so-” He shrugged and broke off.  
Derek slowly nodded. “I'm sorr-”  
“Don't be,” Stiles interrupted and blushed. “I- Don't be sorry, I actually enjoy hearing the name when it's pronounced correctly. Reminds me of her.” He smiled sadly. “I- just- keep going. Only if you want to, of course. I-” He rubbed his neck and coughed slightly. “God, just ignor-”  
“Yes,” Derek said, not listening to Stiles any longer while he looked down to the application again. “I think I might like that.” He grinned at Stiles who was still standing in the middle of the room and looked as if he'd want to curl up and die. “Mieczysław,” he said again and smiled. “I think I could get used to that.”


End file.
